


Title?

by StoryFabricator



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #NotBated, M/M, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: ColdAtomWave</p><p>Chapter 2: JayWells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title?

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to my name, I did not fabricate a story, I just coughed up smut. 
> 
> I'm sorry. I could not help myself, I love the pairing to much. -Okay I love the ColdAtom pairing to much, but come on I just had to toss HeatWave in there, after all, the three of them work so well.

Being back on the ship and heading back on there main mission was a blessing Ray never thought he'd be so happy to get. 

The team was in much needed down time after the long crazy ordeal with 2046 which was just a nightmare. 

Rip had put them in time limbo to give them all as much time as needed rest time.

Ray was on his way down the long corridor heading to the mess-hall when Snart suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed his arm and was tugging him into his and Mick's shared room. At least he believed it was a shared room since bedrooms were limited on this thing. 

Ray's wide eyes looked at Len in question.

Mick was standing by the only bed in the room, a bed only big enough for two. 

Len smiled at Ray's confused look but thought best to start explaining even though he would have liked to saver his expression, he so did love seeing the teams puppy so lost. 

“Don't worry Raymond, we don't bite. For now.” Snart started, a grin across his face at the last part. “We have a proposition for you.” 

Ray's confused face slowly started to form a smile of what Snart would call, relief. “Which is?”

Snart turned to look at Mick for a moment before turning back to Palmer. 

“Mick and I need an outlet of sorts, you see being stuck on his ship for as long as we have we tend to build up some…tension.” 

Ray gave a look of worry now, he thought he knew what Len was asking, but he couldn't be sure. 

“You see back in our time it wasn't hard for Mick and I to pick up our much needed outlet, but as you can tell here that is not the case.”

Ray was sure he got it now, but it didn't help ease him at all. 

“So what your asking is...” But Len cut him off. 

“Yes.”

“Why me?” Ray found himself asking next, to which Len raised an eyebrow but answered non the less.

“Asking Sara would be a death wish, Our feathered friend is technically taken for eternally, Jax is much to young for my taste, the old man is out of the question, and I highly doubt the captain would be pleased with such a request when this whole mission is to save his wife and son. So that leaves you Eagle Scout.”

Ray was a bit lost for words but he hadn't said no or walked out yet. Which Len was a bit surprised about if he was going to be honest.  
“So, you just need an outlet? Like, no strings outlet?” he asked almost carefully. Ray was never good at 'not' having emotional attachments, but maybe for these two that wouldn't be to much of a problem. 

He hoped. 

“What's it going to be pretty boy? Yea or nay?”

 

Ray wasn't sure why he said what he did next. “Is it too cliche if I say be gentle?” he smiled what he was meaning to have come off as a sort of joke.

Len was suddenly pulling him to the bed where Mick grabbed him next and manhandled him laying him down, his shirt suddenly gone and on the floor. 

Ray was not expecting the sudden treatment and it cased him to briefly panic, luckily Snart's voice soothed it away. 

“Sorry, forgot to mention, Mick is a bit of a man-handler, but I'm sure you'll get use to it.” 

Mick was suddenly on him licking and sucking at his neck, Ray could feel how hard he was on his thigh, how long had Mick been like this he wondered; did he do this to him or was he just already like that? Ray didn't know but it suddenly didn't matter as Mick bit at his abused neck leaving what he knew would become a hickey. 

Snart was on the bed with them, but seemed content to just watch; for now. 

“Didn't you say Raymond took a beating for you back in Russia? I think it's due time he gets a reward for it don't you think?” Len said mostly to Mick but Ray had looked up at him wondering what his 'reward' would be, not that he ever expected one, Mick carrying him to safety was enough. 

Mick stopped his attack in favor to look back at Len for a moment. “Your right, I never did thank him properly.” he grinned. He then turned to face Ray once more. “It was still a stupid thing to do, but you still deserve this.” 

Mick pulled down and off Ray's pants in one swift move and pushed down his boxers. 

Ray gasped as Mick suddenly gripped his manhood and gave it a strong lick. 

Mick was then taking all of him into his mouth making Ray's eyes roll into the back of his head with a moan. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had only ever dated women, and none of them ever gave him such treatment. Not that he would have asked them too anyways. 

Mick sucked gently at first then harder casing Ray to buck. Mick used a hand to hold Ray in place as he continued working. 

Ray couldn't find his voice, the sensation of Mick holding him down, and that hot mouth, he was exploding before he could get out a warning. But Mick didn't look like he minded, he sucked harder getting every last drip from him, milking him for all he was worth. 

Ray gasped breathing hard, that was...well...that was wonderful. 

Len nudged Mick to the side and off the bed making the other man get up and move to the top of the bed by Ray's head where he instead maneuvered himself behind Ray placing the thinner man's upper body on his lap. Ray could feel Mick was still very much hard and frowned. 

“Shouldn't I return the favor?” he asked looking up at the pyro. 

But it was Len who answered. “Oh, you'll be returning more then the favor boy scout, don't you worry.” to which Mick chuckled slightly from under him. 

Ray looked confused but only for a moment as Snart pulled his boxers off completely and forced his legs open. 

Ray wasn't sure how same sex worked, other then what Mick had just done to him, so Snart forcing his legs to either side hand him nervous and trying to pull away. 

However, Len was having none of it. “Come now Eagle Scout, don't tell me your suddenly scared? I'd never hurt you.” he paused for a moment. “not unless you deserved it of course.” he mocked mostly referring to there failed missions that was Ray's fault. 

Ray stopped trying to pull away and gave a nervous laugh, “I ah...I've never done this before.” 

Len smiled in acknowledgment. “I know.” he gently forced his legs apart again, this time Ray didn't pull away. 

Len ran his hands up and down Ray's torso and thighs licking him in places he thought best sensation points and new he had guessed right if Ray's reactions where anything to go by. 

Mick, not to be left out or out done, began running his hands over Ray's chest. His large rough fingers found the eagle scout's nipples and began to gently abuse them casing Ray to squirm more then he already was. 

Mick licked a strip up Ray's neck to which Ray moved his head to the side for Mick to have better access. 

Len kept his touches and licks gentle, only using extra force when it got a positive reaction from Ray, the spot just between his hip bone and pelvis had him jerking with a moan when a little force was added. 

Ray was hard again before he knew it, Mick's hot tongue on his neck and ears and his nimble yet rough fingers on his chest and nipples along with the feeling of Len's hands and mouth on him all trying to send him over the edge again. 

Len soon pulled away; Ray wanted to see what was going on, but Mick kept him distracted. 

When Len came back he had on a condom and lube in hand. 

He slowly began to slick himself up before coating his fingers and bring his hand down to Ray's small opening. 

Ray flinched at the small cold touch but was still to lost in Mick's touch to care. 

Len slowly, very slowly, began to enter one finger into Ray's body feeling him tense up. 

“Shhh.” Ray felt Mick's lips by his ear, the other must had felt him tense and was trying to sooth him. “Relax.” he whispered, his hot breath doing more to Ray then Ray was willing to admit. 

Len, who also felt him tense up, gripped his now hard member and slowly stroked him as he slowly began to add a second finger. 

Stroking Ray up and down with his left hand slowly as he slowly stretched him with his right, keeping Ray's face in sight now and again to be sure he was causing little pain then needed. 

Mick's fingers never stopped and Ray's nipples were starting to feel raw, but he didn't want the feeling to stop, he lend his head on Mick's shoulder, his body trembling with the amount of pleasure he was receiving. 

Before long Ray didn't even notice Len had three fingers in him until he jolted as one of said fingers bushed something deep within him. 

Pleased, Len removed his fingers and lined himself up. 

Ray held his breath as Len started to slowly sink into him. 

 

Len was not all that thick, but he was long, and Ray gasped as he seated himself deep within the others body. Never had Ray felt something like this. 

Mick moved his hands to Ray's sides and gently held him in place as if to help Len move anyway he wanted without jostling Ray to much. 

Once relaxed enough Len picked up a quick pace slamming into Ray's willing body over and over making him cry out each and every time. 

Ray felt another orgasm before Len was even close, but Len pinched just the right nerves on Ray that blocked it a bit longer. 

“Not so fast boy scout, gonna save that for Mick.” 

Ray moaned deep in his throat at that and tried to hold on. Len's pace increased suddenly making him cry louder. Soon enough Len was coming, screaming as he did in pleasure. 

Per-cum was now leaking from Ray but again Len pinched those same nerves making Ray flinch but holding off on his orgasm all the same. And just how in the world did Len even 'know' how to do that!? 

Panting slightly Len removed the condom and got up off Ray.  
“I think Mick's waited long enough.” 

Ray felt Mick move from under him and tried to move to get comfortable on the bed itself when Len stopped him moving to take Mick's spot, Ray's upper body now on him. 

Mick ran his hands up Ray's thighs making him shiver, the rough hands of the pyro sending a new kind of sensation Len's smooth hands didn't. 

Len more roughly this time, turned Ray's head to face him and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Mick took this moment to, after putting on a condom of his own, slam into Ray. 

Ray broke this kiss with a swear.

Mick was a lot bigger and thicker then Len, Ray thought for a moment that is why Len went first. And Mick was by no means gentle. 

Without a moment to spare Mick was already going to town, Ray gasping and crying out with each and ever push and pull of Mick inside him. 

Len held him close, almost mimicking Mick's actions when Len was in him, keeping him from being moved around so much. 

Mick grabbed a hold of Ray's still leaking member and gave him a few hard strokes before he was falling over the edge with a cry and with it his walls tightening around Mick pulling his own orgasm from him. 

Mick swore as he came down from his high and slowly pulled himself free of Ray's now limp, worn out body. 

Ray laid his head on Len's shoulder exhausted. “That….this...”

“Amazing?” Len grinned watching the other man's face. 

“Yeah. That.” Ray panted out, a slight smile on his lips. 

Len smirked. Mick by now had cleaned and came back to the bed, he carefully moved himself to cuddle Ray while Len moved to the other side and cuddled Ray from the other, the two of them effectively boxing him in in the middle of them. 

Ray looked at them both and smiled. “I never peg you two as a couple.” he stated, to which Len scoffed. 

“Were not. Were partners in crime kid, not lovers. We just happen to like the same things, so we don't mind sharing.” 

“Snart's not the submissive type.” Mick said in his rough voice looking at Ray. “And neither am I.” 

“Reason we propositioned you in the first place.” Len added. 

Ray felt he should be insulted somehow, but he was to happily sedated to care for now. 

He rolled over into Len's body more and felt Mick move closer to also have him up against his back, the three of them slowly dozing off. 

Ray had to admit somewhere deep down, he might, maybe, just maybe, get use to this. 

But you know, it was all a no strings thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Work is in need of a fitting title. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2 will have Jay/Harrison 
> 
> You have been warned.


End file.
